


Casting a Love Curse

by ImpyTricky (rychuu)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, He's Trying His Best Okay, He's a disaster, because when Kokichi catches feelings, implied panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky
Summary: Watching Himiko perform magic tricks might have stirred a different kind of magic within Kokichi. Now he has a curse that compels him to kiss her. (Oumeno)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97
Collections: Kokichi Ouma Month





	Casting a Love Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey finally, something fluffy!
> 
> This was written for Ouma Month day 18, with the prompt "Magic AU"
> 
> It's not quite real magic, but you know, details
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

When the crowd around him cheered. Kokichi found himself stunned into silence.

He knew that Himiko was a fantastic magician, but to actually see her show on the center stage was another thing all together. The way she got everyone to smile, every child to scream and cheer, every adult cooing in awe and trying to pick apart her sleight of hand, it felt like he was dreaming. There were so many happy faces around him that his utter shocked expression stood out like a sore thumb.

She looked over the crowd, her sleepy face a little more bright and awake than before, and her eyes locked with his. Kokichi felt his heart skip a beat when they did, and when she smiled, it damn near exploded.

Startled by how quickly his heart started racing, Kokichi just had to pull his eyes away. He clutched the fabric of his jacket, just above his chest, breath staggered and short while his face felt burning hot. 

Kokichi felt like he was going to nearly collapse with how much she made him feel.

She exited the stage, and everyone started getting up to leave. Kokichi knew he should go find her, but he couldn’t move. In actuality, while he wanted to find her to tease her, he couldn’t bring himself to. He didn’t have any words, the show was just so wonderful that the words stubbornly lodged in his throat, and they just wouldn’t come, even when he found himself alone.

Swallowing a hard lump in his throat, hands shaking so violently from the feelings that exploded in his chest, that Kokichi realized he needed to get out of there before he saw her. He didn’t think his heart could take it--like he was on the edge of a panic attack as it was, he didn’t need to see her cute, adorable little sleepy face smiling happily at him that she had such a profound effect on him. Then he really would suffocate from the weight of these sudden surges of affection and emotion.

He had made his way towards the exit, but Himiko was already waiting there. Apparently, she always saw her guests out, thanking them for coming to her show and showing off little card tricks to the little kids who couldn’t get enough. Kokichi drew in a deep breath, hoping he would just be able to sleep past her by hiding in a group. 

Except he didn’t.

“Nyeh? Kokichi?” Himiko’s voice made him tense and lock up. His heart pounded harder and he was barely able to breathe. Slowly, he turned to her, grinning. 

“Hey Himiko! Didn’t see you there!” he lied, crossing his arms behind his head. He didn’t want to let her see his hands, not with how bad they were shaking. “Did you use teleportation magic? I could’ve sworn you went back stage!”

She snickered, and it made Kokichi’s heart flutter all over again. “Yeah, sure did. I told you I was a real mage, didn’t I?” Of course it was all an act, especially for the children that still hung around her and bounced on their tippy toes, too excited and begging for more. “You looked blown away when I saw you… I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so surprised.”

“... Yup, sure was!” Kokichi blurted out. He tried to will his face to cool, but it wasn’t working. “You sure set me straight! And here I was, not believing in an ounce of magic. I think I’m a changed man!”

Himiko rolled her eyes. “That’s a terrible lie, and you know it.”

She had no idea, actually, that he wasn’t lying. Not really, even if he didn’t want to admit it himself. The way she made him feel, it was nothing short of magic. Terrible, awful magic that made him light headed and dizzy, just barely able to resist passing out from the sheer force of it. Still even if it was the truth, Kokichi forced out a grin. “Ya got me! Still, there’s a real spark of magic in your shows, you sure taught me that! I’ll just have to do better and not underestimate you and your cute face from now on!”

“Nyeh?” Oh, when he realized what he said, Kokichi nearly choked. He managed to keep it together, and only continued to smile as a dark blush dusted Himiko’s cheeks. She looked flabbergasted, almost scandalized. “C-cute face?”

“Yup! Totes adorable, hard to lie about that, you know?” What was he  _ doing?! _ Kokichi had no idea, but it was like his mouth suddenly had a mind of its own, and he lost all semblance of control over it. His heart started pounding so hard that he heard it in his ears. “Still, I won’t let your charm work on me, little miss! Nope, no siree! You’ll have to be more than cute and good with magic to win  _ me _ over!”

Kokichi chest tightened. He needed to get out of there, before he really  _ did _ pass out from how faint he felt.

“Well, see ya later, Himiko!”

Before she could stop him, Kokichi sharply turned around with a flourish, and then he bolted away. Yet it wasn’t any good; the image of her blushing face was burned into his mind. 

How cruel. Himiko was no mage, she was a wicked witch--one who put a terrible curse on his weak heart, making him wish he had even the slightest chance at kissing a girl that was surely far too sweet to taste.


End file.
